


Paralyzed

by BDHXHX



Category: Cabin in the Woods (2011), Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castration, Crossover, Killing people, M/M, Past Relationships, manmade vaginal
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: “行，接下来我会进行提问，回答肯定的话你就往你的左边看，否定的话就往右边看……布兰多？你们今天是他妈给他注射了多少，他等下还能站起来吗？”几句问话后医生眉头挤得更紧了，他摆手，转向米歇尔：“我要开始了。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 时哥委托文，跨电影拉郎。  
> 林中小屋中捏他钉头的锯头只有露面没有其他任何信息，所以他的名字和性格都是我们掰出来的，近似OMC

“如果你还有足够的神志的话，看这里。”

 

医生向他竖起一根手指，紧贴的橡胶手套因此皱起，纹路有点像米歇尔病房受潮后掉粉的天花板，这让他感到不适，但配合往往是件双赢的事。

 

他玻璃球一样的眼珠转正时医生明显是被吓到了，被他盯着有多可怕这件事米歇尔本人就很清楚，每天早上他都要在镜子里看到这堵两米二的肉墙弯下腰来凑近他，肤色惨白得比棺材里的死人还阴森，脸上也发生什么事都没有表情，要不是在喘气后米歇尔的鼻翼还会动一下，所有人都会觉得他们给自己招了恶灵。

 

_某种意义上他们真的相信了，而这就是这家精神病院敢接收米歇尔的原因：主治医生坚信能用切除额叶以外的方法让他“回归正常”，人类仅仅是人类，不可能有现世的魔鬼游荡在人间，起码在科学刊物上不可能。_

 

“行，接下来我会进行提问，回答肯定的话你就往你的左边看，否定的话就往右边看……布兰多？你们今天是他妈给他注射了多少，他等下还能站起来吗？”几句问话后医生眉头挤得更紧了，他摆手，转向米歇尔：“我要开始了。”

 

_电疗在这个州同样是被禁止的，药物成了最可靠的选项之一，但医师们从没见过米歇尔这样肌肉均匀和谐的大块头，按体型等比增加剂量对他并不管用，有时候太多，有时候太少，如果米歇尔可以尖叫出来的话迟钝如他们也会发现至今为止的每次实验都是白做了。_

 

“我确认一下，还知道自己叫米歇尔吧？”

 

左边。 _众所周知孤儿院的起名簿就是直接从来访人签名簿那化来的，大家都喜欢不引人注意的假名。同一条高速公路上收费员一天可以遇到好几个米歇尔，所以警方盘问了很久。_

 

“你还记得今天是几月几号吗？”

 

_日期早就失去了它的特殊意义，但米歇尔还能数出这是十月十七号，星期二，距离他从审判席上下来已经过去一个半月了。米歇尔一般在周二休假，斯宾塞也会在这天停播，对外宣称是去采购道具，其实是用米歇尔来练习不靠玩具也能达到高潮，“人总要保持一点容易被满足的部分，不然就只能去地狱寻求更深层的愉悦了。”斯宾塞说。_

 

“你最好把年份也记对了，疗程预测还需要几年才能完成。”医生嘟囔着。“我们继续。你进来这里的原因呢？”

 

_斯宾塞和米歇尔都明白米歇尔当卡车司机跟什么坚韧的品质毫不沾边，他只是精力旺盛。雇主很满意米歇尔能连续几十个小时不合眼地运输货物，他们支付给米歇尔漂亮的报酬，足够他拿来堵住路上被他打进医院的小偷和路人的嘴，剩下的一点还能保障他在斯宾塞身上花光到引起后者的注意。_

_最后一次得到的薪水米歇尔倒是全部存下来了，他订购了一把锯齿比野兽犬牙还锋利的工具，然后按斯宾塞给的地图旅行过整个州。说实话，斯宾塞的仇人比米歇尔想象的多，警车围住小屋的时候他正在杀名单上的倒数第六个。_

 

“唔，进入正题吧，你对艾略特·斯宾塞这个人有印象吗？”

 

_当然有。最早的印象源于猎奇网站某天的版头：_ **_想把舌头操进他的嘴要做好被钉子扎破双眼的准备 给那些喜欢疼痛的宝贝们推荐_ ** _，但点进去就知道内容和标题天差地别。_

_男人确实有颗扎满银色长钉的头颅，而且据他自己所说它们留在他血肉里的时间比米歇尔活过的还长，以及当然，他热衷于吊起来做爱和拔出再深深插进去，粗暴让他兴奋，双层含义。_

_“钉头”干的行当就是直播测试各种性爱玩具，包括粉丝们寄来的，早期他还要自己准备，后来吞下整根假马屌一战成名后就不怎么需要了。_

_米歇尔就是在那次录播里第一次认识钉头的，他沉默地看着男人像是被处刑一样坐在捅得他胸口和腹部的连接处凸起的玩具上，那已经不是胃痛的地步了，米歇尔估计这家伙身体里大半的内脏都挤压到离爆裂只有一尺之遥，可钉头表情看起来很自然，还恰当地呻吟着。_

_之后米歇尔才知道他不是在装舒服，这是习惯性地在愉悦的时候勾引别人边恶心边勃起，不爽的时候钉头会直接开始嘲笑然后夹到人早泄。哦，还有，钉头的阴茎在很久之前就是摆设了，判断钉头高潮的标准是看他骑着的东西上流了多少水，湿得可以当润滑了才是刚开始，但那时米歇尔只是跟着他蹲起的节奏摩挲自己的性器，仅限根部，因为米歇尔不想这么快就射出来。他被钉头那句“来吧，想象你在妈妈的身体里胡闹，用脐带拽着妈妈的子宫内壁到妈妈疼得缩起来，裹得你更紧”蛊惑了，幻想中的暖流穿过午夜敞窗的寒冷，真的浇灌到了米歇尔身上，在下身处最为温暖，“妈妈的两个巢室也可以给你使用，只要你想要……”米歇尔握住了两个卵蛋，绞尽脑汁设想怎么填满这男人畸形的生育器官，“但如果妈妈觉得你没有调皮对地方的话，妈妈还是会再怀上别的宝宝。就像这样。”_

_他的胯部狠狠一挺，在钉头语气一变，把假马屌拔出来换成更大尺寸的玩具时喷精了。_

 

“最后一个问题了，你想不想见他？不想见的话也得见，他给了主管点甜头。”医生比了个不太雅观的手势，“你需要的话我等下可以给你多注射迷幻药。别惹事。”

 

_医院对米歇尔的恐惧在现实中的主要投影有特制拘禁服和特制固定床，护士在他头部的固定带绑牢后才敢接近他，所以米歇尔只能通过眼睛交流，在当下是左、左、左、左、伴随着手臂试图举起而剧烈颤抖的左移。_

_米歇尔不计较他看起来有多蠢，他愤怒的是医生可能会拦了他的路。贯穿生命轨迹米歇尔在乎的不过自身和斯宾塞，别人都是情况合适就能打穿的肉袋，碍着米歇尔则是放在顶端的情况。_

_也恰好是社会先排斥的米歇尔给了这位年轻恶魔掩盖本性的机会，二十七年来世界和他相处还算和谐，直到斯宾塞和他提出既然做卡车司机这么不稳定，也不能随意挥舞拳头，为什么不走一条更好的道路呢，比如说故意犯罪然后被证实是病人，关入精神病院里，那里发生什么都是“情有可原”的，刚好“我有一些合适的被害人选，也有熟人替我们洗钱捐给州立精神病院，开个证明不是难事”。_

_那时两人保持半谈得上恋爱的关系已经有段日子了，但米歇尔还没傻到听不出斯宾塞是在撒谎，最起码关于财产方面的肯定是假的，能睡服的斯宾塞一定不会浪费一分他能花在高跟鞋上的钱；米歇尔还记得有次斯宾塞跟他玩水管工上门维修的扮演游戏，斯宾塞装作睡了附近几条街男人的妻子时供出的一大串名字里不乏米歇尔熟悉的法官和警长的，可那又怎样，米歇尔从来没问过斯宾塞告诉他以外的事，更别提管了。_

_何况“我也就可以随时都能见到你，你我都会很满意，不是吗？”_

_斯宾塞这句话里掺杂的真情比肩上的灰尘还少，但那张嘴里吐出的不是毒液就已经算得上是喜爱了，所以米歇尔点了点头。_

 

“……克里斯汀娜，给他打麻醉……什么，说了不用？他自己想死我可不打算陪葬……那就再叫几个护工过来把他推过去，你跟着……我？我要忙的事业比你们的都伟大多了。”

明显是刚被叫醒的男人们过了一会才来，到那时，米歇尔已经认完了手术室里的所有人，床边竖起的围栏本可以阻拦米歇尔的视线，但焦躁的蠢货们跟踩到烙铁一样来回走动，护工粗手粗脚带他出去后他听到身后痛苦的叹气声。

 

_一如逮捕米歇尔的条子们发现他居然真的举起手时发出的那种。晚上夜色阒黑，警灯刺目的白色光柱也无法照亮全部黑暗之处，反而让它们看起来更像是急躁逃窜也挣不脱牢笼的猎物。当灯光落到米歇尔身上，在场有的人直接跪了下来，人类看不出命运中纠缠的争斗，但他们知道那是张年轻恶魔的脸。_

_没人觉得他脸上一道道像是锯开一样边缘锋利的血迹是米歇尔自己的。而他现在要去见另一个令人淌血的恶魔了。_

 

他薄唇后仅剩的半截舌头抖动着，发出了灌下掺水威士忌时才会发出的恶心吞咽声。

 

_斯宾塞和他分开之前得到的崭新的屄尝起来就是那味道，阉割伤口截面不断滴出尿液和残精，混合在涌流的血液中被稀释了气味，那股淡淡的腥臭让斯宾塞闻起来像个初经月事的圣女，“米歇尔，”他摇头，受到的苦难没有写在脸上，他和祭台上洁白的雕像一样平静，鞋跟踩在米歇尔沾满鲜血的双手上，于是米歇尔知道斯宾塞失望了：“我本来以为这会是更强烈的东西。”_

_高浓度医用酒精淋在血肉模糊的下身后斯宾塞才放松了一点钳制，这样米歇尔就可以伸手接过那瓶子亲自清洗他一手造成的杰作，既是赞美也是接受奖赏，为了长远计划米歇尔不能在此时开拓那迷人的圆形创伤面，不过他用鼻腔和喉咙接住了斯宾塞的味道，腥甜到腻味，还有一丝腐臭的酸涩，你得很用力去凑近才能嗅清楚这朵成熟到糜烂的雌蕊。_

_谁会来给它授粉，在明知给它淋上再多花粉它也不能孕育生命后？眼前享受疼痛的男人微微抬起下巴，俯视着年轻人阴郁得旁人时常忽略了有多英俊的脸，米歇尔看不出他在想什么，但斯宾塞肯定能懂他翁动着嘴唇要说的：“婊子。”然后斯宾塞分开放在膝盖上的手终于垂恩伸出一只按到了米歇尔头上，这婊子，米歇尔心里想，无数满载授孕希望的雄蕊会被他吸引而来，甚至是异种的野兽，这婊子很快要心满意足了，浊液会在他的大腿上结块成斑，积了十几层后还真像那么回事，搓一下就掉下一团恶心的黏物，浪费的花粉和真枪实弹的欲望——辍学贩毒的处男和儿女成群的丈夫，斯宾塞的业务范围广到超乎想象，出去以后其中一些能毫无心理负担地炫耀了：“昨天你介绍给我的女伴真劲，放心推荐给别人吧”——而米歇尔会保持他的沉默，随波逐流，等到哪天斯宾塞记起他。_

 

推动停了下来，他们到了。写着院长办公室的小铜牌在门板上闪闪发亮。

克里斯汀娜敲开了门，但从里面出来的人只有一个："我恐怕院长先生还得过一会才能出来，"艾略特·斯宾塞指了指办公室内置厕所的方向，他嘴巴附近的钉子少了几根，"在此之前，我很愿意听一下护士长对解开皮带的指导……我是说米歇尔身上的这些。”

而院长在克里斯汀娜来得及反驳这句暗嘲前就快步挤出了门外，示意护工把人推进去，然后立刻关上了门，唯恐再多引起事端。

“见鬼，克里斯汀娜，你知道他有多恐怖吗？”他喘着气怒吼道。

她打量了眼中年男人没扣好的衬衫，你以后会知道更多的，她心想，但没有说出来。

 


	2. Chapter 2

回数起过往一起和斯宾塞度过的时光（不那么浪漫的说法叫手淫素材），药物作用中米歇尔跳出当事人的视角去思考几秒，然后得出这么一个结论：他们比野兽还要不挑场地，到了现在米歇尔躺在合金试验台上都已经是有史以来条件最好一次的地步，这里可没有座椅或者床垫的弹簧会被他们操出来勾进斯宾塞的后背，米歇尔把他抬起来的时候还可能扯下一两块肉，鲜血顺着印子环成漂亮的圆圈，像是某种召唤标记，但米歇尔打赌从地狱里钻出的魅魔也不会有斯宾塞这样放荡和沉溺。

对解开繁琐固定带毫无思路，斯宾塞直接选择了放弃，可他多少还抱着点恶趣味的怜悯之心：“让我们好好想想这该怎么办。”他俯下身去观察米歇尔身侧的绑带，恰好把胸膛完美暴露在米歇尔眼前。

斯宾塞今天穿着的正是他标准的外勤服，米歇尔更乐意称呼它妈咪装，因为那皮衣在腹部可以被拉出一大条口子，只需拿上锋利的刀子就可以给他做剖腹产，米歇尔多次幻想过将他开膛破肚取出斯宾塞声称是宫外孕于是无法出生的婴儿，还有胸前两指宽的空隙条，这么大的裸露空间却唯独吝啬给乳头见光的机会，刚好遮住它们，不过倒也给了斯宾塞更骚浪的机会：他把乳钉扣上的引诱效果比直直摆出来的好上几倍。斯宾塞本人管这个叫贮存奶水，到时候生产下来就可以直接喂奶，那是用来限制父亲们的。

经历过什么的男人才会有这些怪胎想法暂且不论，拿下来又装回去后的样子尤其好，米歇尔再熟悉不过了，就和他双眼见到的一样，斯宾塞显然是刚被陌生男人（硬要说的话姘头更靠谱）捻过吸过的乳首肿得如此明显，漆黑皮衣包裹下更是大了一圈，连带着胸口都显得饱满了。跟多少保持着高洁气息的酥胸对比米歇尔比较喜欢奶牛下贱的乳房这个想法，所以他张开口，在斯宾塞装模作样起身又重新弯下腰眯起眼睛的时候去咬住其中一边。

不用嘴唇庇护，卡车司机整齐的牙齿直接夹住那颗乳头，粘在上面的口水在体温作用下迅速蒸发，但隔着皮革米歇尔也不知道斯宾塞有没有感受到那股令人战栗的冷意。无论如何，米歇尔精细地咬遍了它，确保每处都留下齿痕，撕开衣服他们都将见到充满弹性的肌肉要恢复成原状都得花上一段时间，同时神经末梢长久地传达着痛觉，到米歇尔松开为止。这善战的荡妇。米歇尔歪过头，找到一个角度，以肉粒为支点，用牙齿去压乳钉的一端，果不出其然能压进去一些，斯宾塞在院长躲去厕所穿好裤子的时候肯定调整过了。

可他费心控制节奏好让斯宾塞享受刺穿快感的行为没能赢回理想的反应，斯宾塞有条不紊地边揉着米歇尔腿间的一大包东西边撑开那缝隙给米歇尔舔周边乳晕的位置，他甚至都不需要撑在米歇尔的肩膀上，接待过太多男人的腰腹柔软度惊人，这前戏也就不能带给斯宾塞多方面的压迫感。

“我反正懒得来‘妈妈的好孩子’那一套了，不如说点有意思的事吧，我发现怎么松绑了。”斯宾塞懒散地告诉米歇尔，放开了他的老二，一阵摸索后释放了他的双手，然后无情地退开了。米歇尔估计是他自己把今天份的敏感值透支光了，但还是要把气撒在米歇尔身上， _我他妈又有什么办法？我有的是办法。_

他一身不吭地去解剩下的绑带，失去抚慰的老二撑在拘束服里简直是一种酷刑，越是心急就越是勒得痛苦。斯宾塞则是坐到了一边铺了床垫的病床上，走动时摇曳的裙摆像是非人生物的影子—— _危险？什么危险？还没进去完就射空弹药吗？_ 米歇尔不怕任何一种，他沉稳地走过去，然后跪下。

有没有失去舌头于米歇尔而言差别不大，在斯宾塞面前他无话可说，算下来不过就是几句应答，连身份背景都是斯宾塞先查清楚了才发短信过来的，自我介绍就是按照观看直播的记忆从斯宾塞的头中央开始拔钉子，卸掉他身上所有穿钉打环的玩意儿，再用尿液灌满某几个洞。面试挺成功，后来米歇尔就成了斯宾塞的常用按摩棒，连振动的声效都没有，足够大的肺活量让米歇尔连续动腰一小时都不喘，邻里无害。斯宾塞是不是喜欢和死人做爱但是尸体又没办法勃起所以不了？嗑药太多的时候他时常迷惑，不过往往会转化成斯宾塞和他在公墓挖好的坑里做起来的感官重现，然后都没关系了，舒服就行。等待放进来的棺材就在他们头上帮忙挡了大半月光， _谢谢你，可怜的伙计，借你的骨头一用，我老婆很爱用它捅捅嗓子。_

“你被教得很好，我说的你都能记得，比狗还忠诚。”斯宾塞称赞道，但音调没有丝毫波澜起伏，然后任他掀开裙底钻进去，这下他们都知道了米歇尔才是那个非人的怪物。

他凭记忆从斯宾塞露趾高跟的前沿开始舔舐，顺着光滑却线条笔直的属于男人的小腿往上，张开嘴吮吸整个乳房那样吞入膝盖，终于到了雌性般丰腴的大腿。 _是灌进去的雄性激素让他变成这样的。_ 而愈是靠近根部，脂粉浆液的甜香愈发浓烈。

“米歇尔，忘了跟你说，我最近总把一个叫迈克尔的叫成米歇尔，觉得开心吗？嘘，不用说，我都替你感到兴奋。”

_在丢弃廉耻之心这里斯宾塞是个好老师，至于理智米歇尔不曾有过，斯宾塞发现了，这让他有高一级的优越感，所以他们的关系长长久久。_

“还有个好消息，出于尊重我是化了全妆来的，我猜你不知道那是什么概念，现在动作快一点吧，男孩，再往上。”

_其实米歇尔从别人的片子里懂得过一点，不过是在私处上点女人的腮红，有人就好这口，粉嫩得像是镜头前谁都没互干过了一样。但斯宾塞全身都白如滴蜡，除了血红别的颜色都不配他。他不可能不明白这道理，他——_

鼻尖探到斯宾塞会阴处的那一刻米歇尔听到拉链滑开的声音，真可笑，分开的日子里斯宾塞终于肯改造他的晚礼服长裙了，罩住米歇尔的下半截裙子掉到了他的脚跟， _拍出来能赚十几万点击率！_ 他知道斯宾塞一定也是这么想的，摄像头还在房顶角落闪着灯，为了能让斯宾塞花钱打点医院给米歇尔准备激发亢奋的药物，米歇尔必须卖力。

他望向他连根割去男性生殖器的地方，不齐的缝合线还保留着，但旁边成疤的地方斯宾塞用化妆品遮盖成了正常的皮肤（毛发向来不是问题，斯宾塞和未发育的幼女一样光滑），沿着未拆线部位斯宾塞还做出了阴户的渐变色效果，甚至在上面画了个小巧的阴蒂：伤口愈合时鼓起的丑陋边缘倒正好合适。天生的倒错产物哪怕纠正的过程都是美的。

斯宾塞依旧面无表情，他一向如此，维持那副充满邪气的端庄模样，像是随时都活在需要他这样的镜头里，像是有他在意的人一直通过镜头关注他。他挑逗的不是米歇尔，但他到底是婊子圣母，所以他来救赎米歇尔了：“拆开你的礼物吧。”

米歇尔伸出手，两手一扯就掰断了缝线打结处，阉割时缝合的针脚两头疏散中间紧密，米歇尔粗糙宽大的手指没办法做到按照每个孔的顺序缓慢拆掉，他只在上半部分还一个个孔地拉出，但到了肉瓣最主动张开的中央米歇尔就得捏住所有线然后一次性崩开，这痛感堪比二次撕裂，斯宾塞终于发出了愉快的痛呼，指甲在下腹抓出了红痕，而这些米歇尔都没发觉，他被磨破的穴肉完全吸引住了，剩下的线也粗暴扯断，看都不看斯宾塞一眼，而斯宾塞就是从这种时候开始爱上他的。

 _你都干了什么，艾略特？_ 米歇尔学着AV里恼羞成怒的丈夫开口，斯宾塞为了防止泄密强加在他身上的残疾让他那兽吼听起来还真像那么回事，他发现了，那肉穴不是空有外形，中间张合的小口是可以伸进去的。

“是我故意叫密医全盘复制你处理的样子的，”斯宾塞沉浸在自己的浓情蜜意里，自我感动冲刷了这欲望的化身，他根本不是在和面前的米歇尔说话，是和操控别人的快乐直接对话，米歇尔抬头看到斯宾塞双手交叉成祈祷的模样，对方注视着他，骷髅般深邃的五官在阴影中居然显出种殉道者独有的欢愉，“至于里面就不关你的事了。”

没有浪费一刻时间，米歇尔站了起来，拘束服对他而言其实跟纸张一样易毁，藏起力量只是为了顺利被探监。他把自己的阴茎握在手里，曾经逼得斯宾塞用剪刀剪开自己嘴角才能吞进去的龟头跳动着， _这次是真的“灰姑娘恶毒的姊妹要试他的水晶鞋了”，_ 米歇尔想着这个念头，不知怎的觉得有点恶心，也硬得更厉害了，和斯宾塞交配就是这么奇怪的事。

他走近斯宾塞，看着对方主动把腿缠上自己腰间，挺起屁股直到全身只靠肩膀和蹭在米歇尔胯间的屁股支撑；这婊子根本不害怕会被米歇尔用力过猛弄断脖子，后脑勺的铁钉也早在躺下的时候扎进头骨能防范的极限然后随着斯宾塞的强制碾平动作划出一条条长裂口，血迹在他脑袋下晕出多芒星的形状；米歇尔则在把老二塞进那个人工逼的时候终于明白了斯宾塞的意图，他不是第一天看出斯宾塞有献祭肉体得到折磨的想法了，不然也不会迷恋斯宾塞这么久，但是这个——“当然了，这几天我都没有放假鸡巴进去，它愈合得比我想象中的还好！”——斯宾塞狂笑出声，米歇尔头一次见到他这么张狂地表现愉悦，可他比斯宾塞还明白为什么他疯过了头，从茎体传来的触感告诉米歇尔他是在生生捅开伤口，内壁从入口开始就已经长好了部分血肉，穿过它们的阻力感就像是干坏触手飞机杯，坚持破坏和碾平就能体验湿热光滑的感觉，更别提有几处是刚好正对完整的膜瓣中央，用屌头撞破那里时米歇尔的瞳孔都缩小了，它虽薄但还是有一丁半点弹性，是可感的，当然也是因为他尺寸大的离谱，感受面积都生生扩宽了；斯宾塞在他身下喊着什么对就是这样，吵闹得米歇尔想要破他耳膜的瓜，但是一股那里不会比这里窄小的认识洗刷了米歇尔的大脑，只有老天和米歇尔知道用力一沉几乎就能感受到斯宾塞后面的肠道被压迫到痉挛时阴茎上两边感受到不同频率吮吸颤动有多爽和令人失智；到头的时候米歇尔顿了一下，因为他发现斯宾塞的整条甬道还收容不完他，有半指长的最粗的根部还露在外面，但斯宾塞心领神会地踹了米歇尔的背一脚，然后他得到了所有他想要的。

米歇尔抓紧斯宾塞的腰，已经失去了力道的概念，任谁此刻待在这疯子的体内都会被他吸成一台会思考的打桩机，而斯宾塞已经两眼失焦，至上的痛苦填满了他的心和他的阴道，他额角青筋暴起，意识逐渐远去，在米歇尔继续往前推进到不知道会是什么地方的地方去的时候他才有所恢复过来，因为新的极限是之前无法比拟的，医学器械构造的安全区被突破了，米歇尔现在是在真真切切地操他的阴道他的脏器，损伤不再和结肠处那里一样无关紧要了——可能致死的预感面前斯宾塞的身体本能地选择了拒绝麻痹，但这反而成了斯宾塞夹紧屁股把自己往米歇尔身上送的理由。

腔内的破损程度就要到达休克边缘之际斯宾塞开始辱骂米歇尔，就为了让年轻人公狗一样不停地动腰前插，这奏效了，而和高潮同等至高无上的快感来源于米歇尔在最后关头不管不顾地凑过来想要堵住斯宾塞的嘴，但—— _啊哈！他的舌头短小得根本碰不到斯宾塞嘴里的任何部分，宠物将永远被界定为宠物_ ，斯宾塞从胸腔里发出短促的嘲笑，感到自己的器官在米歇尔射精时悉数裂开一样，爆痛遍布全身，雌穴绞得几近缴断男根就此含在里面，他用力咬在米歇尔的嘴唇上，然后整整吐掉了一块。

“令人惊叹，”斯宾塞抚摸着自己鼓起来的小腹说道，他身体里狼藉得凸起凹陷的位置看起来都是奇怪的，有什么重要的东西移位了，所以他十分满意，“米歇尔。”他勾住年轻人的脖子，情人一样，“离他们恐慌到破门而入还有多长时间？抓紧机会，给我动起来小废物，米歇尔，他妈的——”被捂着嘴干起来的时候斯宾塞立刻收声了。他在心里数着可能活下来的概率，想着今天就可以是世界末日，感到晕眩而快乐。


End file.
